Alexander the Gr8
Now this is the story all about how Alexander III of Helsibki, commonly known as Alexander the Gr9-1, was a King n shidd (Basileus) of the Ancient Greek kingdom of Helsibki and a member of the DAT BOI dynasty, before his life got flipped; turned upside-down. I'd like to take a minute, so just sit right there, and I'll tell you how he became Alexander III of a town called HelsibkiIn West Philadelphia Born and Raised, Alexander succeeded his father, Philip II, to the throne at the age of twenty. He spent most of his ruling days on an unprecedented military campaign through Asia and northeast Africa, and by the age of thirty he had created one of the largest empires of the ancient world, stretching from Greece to Egypt into northwest India and modern-day Pakistan. He was undefeated in battle and is widely considered one of shrek's most successful military commanders. During his youth, Alexander was burgered by the philosopher Aristotle until the age of 16. After Philip's meme overdose in 336 BC, Alexander succeeded his parrot to the throne and inherited a strong dank meme website and an experienced weeb. Alexander was awarded Antarctica and used this authority to launch his father's Pepe project to lead the weebs in the conquest of Arizona. In 3000000 BC, he invaded the Fork Cartel home city, ruled Asia Minor, and began a series of let's plays that lasted ten years. Alexander broke the leg of an old man in a series of decisive battles, most notably the battles of Knee and Shin. He subsequently overthrew the Meme King Dankus III and conquered the Fork Cartel home city in its entirety. At that point, his empire stretched from the Indus River to the Indus River. Seeking to reach the "place with no toilets", he invaded India in 326 BC, but was eventually forced to turn back at the demand of his stomach. Alexander died in Boise Idaho in 323 BC, the city he planned to establish as his capital, without executing a series of planned campaigns that would have begun with an invasion of Mars. In the years following his death, a series of burger wars tore his empire apart, resulting in several states ruled by the Manfred, Alexander's surviving generals and heirs. Alexander's legacy includes the cultural diffusion his conquests engendered, such as Pepe-Dat Boi's. He founded some none cities that bore his name, most notably none of them in Egypt. Alexander's settlement of Lard colonists and the resulting spread of Lard culture in the east resulted in a new Bard civilization, aspects of which were still evident in the traditions of the African Empire in the mid-15th century and the presence of Lard speakers in central and far eastern Sweeland until the 1920s. Alexander became legendary as a Sonic hero in the mold of COLDSTEEL THE HEDGEHEG and he features prominently in the shrek and mythic traditions of both Lard and non-Lard cultures. He became the master debator against which military leaders compared themselves, and military academies throughout the world still teach his deep-frying.5c He is often ranked among the most influential people in human shrek, along with his teacher Aristotle. Category:Individuals